Malice
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: Naruto is run out the village at a young age and is attacked by a symbiote. Something happens with the seal and truths are revealed. Naruto changes. Warning lots of strong sexual content in the future chapters. Just giving a heads up ladies and gents.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_Okay insert nervous sweat drop here. So I probably just made a pretty big ass of myself after promising I would get a chapter for _**Shinku Arashi **_out soon as I could. And here I am posting the first chapter for a new story. _

_Well I feel I've been keeping EDelta and the others waiting for this story challenge long enough. I accepted a story challenge from EDelta a while back and now I finally have a chapter out for it. This is another Naruto Symbiote story but this one is a little different. How you ask? Well as I find the time to post more chapters for this story you will find out. So until then people enjoy the new story from me ^^_

**Talk: **Symbiote

_**Talk: **_Kyuubi

'talk': Thought

_Talk: _Minato and Kushina

_Oh and btw a quick little rant I'd like to bring up. Because I just feel like venting. People who like to ship Hinata with anyone but Naruto. Fuck you all. I'm just gonna lay down a simple fact quick fast. Hinata's character for all intents and purposes was to be the girl that has strong romantic feelings for Naruto where as everyone else swooned over Assgay. To have her love anyone but Naruto is to simply kill her character. Another way of putting this all you crackpots who have Hinata paired with anyone but Naruto in your stories. That isn't Hinata, that is your fucking OC that you happened to make look like Hinata and named her as such. Now you can retort back that all fanfiction is like that or I'm no different from you fools, I'm not gonna deny that. But I fired first…so…__**FUCK YOU!**_

_And that was a quick fast rant from me. _

Malice, Prologue 

In the deepest reaches of space a gap ripped open in space. In mere moments the universe itself tore open and another could be seen through this tear, however just as quickly and suddenly did this tear appear did it suddenly close. But not before something from this other universe managed to shoot through. It was an object of sorts, a small probe that appeared to have been badly damaged. The devices in the probe didn't understand where it was nor decide where to go. Its destination was lost and its small cargo was trapped.

**Warning all navigational systems lost. Mass system failure imminent, diagnostics failing, propulsion system at 45% power. No known destination coordinates…Emergency Landing initiating, acquisition of nearest planet complete. **

Whatever it was the probe went through to get from its home universe to the one it was at now, had done significant damage to the machine. The machine would soon be dead in space unless it used its final reserves to reach the nearest planet in reach. The dying probe passed a nearby moon, just beyond it was a planet covered in blue and green. It bared a strong resemblance to the planet that the probe originated from. Whether or not this was the same planet was something that the probe's systems did not have time to determine. What mattered was it had somewhere to land.

**Diverting all reserves to propulsion systems, initiating final approach…**

XXXXXXXXXX

On that same planet, in one of the large landmasses of the globe, in a very large village, a young boy is running for his life. Tears stained his eyes, bruises and cuts adorned his face. The child appeared to be around the age of 5. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes that were blood shot. There were obvious signs of malnourishment from the way his body looked so thin and frail. While running the boy clutched his right arm, it had a noticeable gash and his left hand was covered in blood.

"Get him!"

"Kill the little bastard!"

"Don't let the Demon child escape!"

The child's name in question is Uzumaki Naruto. A child born with a burden he wasn't asked to carry. Charged by his father at birth to be the prison and warden that held in a creature of great power and destruction, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Naruto's father, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Kiroi Senko, could not destroy the powerful Nine-tail Fox. So instead he sealed the beast in his son, giving his son the means to fight against those who desired to destroy Konoha.

Minato wished for his son to be seen as a hero, being the means that helped with the defeat of Kyuubi and the salvation of Konoha. Very few honored the wish and now the child was treated like a rapid animal that needed to be put down. Not everyone wanted to hurt or kill Naruto, however many others merely turned a blind eye.

'Not again! Not again!' Naruto thought frantically, running down a busy street of Konoha while a lynch mob was hot on his tail.

'I have to get away, I just have to…but where…they'll find me wherever I go!'

With his thoughts focused on running away from the angry mob, Naruto didn't realize how close he was to the edge of the village. Naruto soon realized this once he saw foreigners moving in the opposite direction he was heading. If they could find him no matter where he was in the village, then he would just have to get outside of the village. Not thinking of the long term, he just wanted a short term solution.

"There it is!" Naruto shouted seeing one of the main gates into the village slowly closing shut.

Desipte his exhaustion and loss of blood, Naruto kept pushing himself. He ran as fast as he could and kept pushing himself even then. He stumbled a few times but kept the momentum up. The large gate was close to shutting. The blonde child kept pushing himself. He couldn't stay on his own feet for long, so he slid. He leaned back and threw his feet forward, his back sliding across the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he just barely slid through the closing gate, just barely making it through as one of Naruto's short sleeves was snagged and torn.

"Safe…" Naruto breathed as he collapsed on his back just outside the village.

XXXXXXXXXX

Through the deep blue skies that hovered over the Ninja Nations, a blazing fireball hurtled through the empty skies. In the center of this falling inferno was the probe. It was breaking apart piece by piece. By this time the probes systems were completely shut down. Where ever the disintegrating probe would land was completely up to chance. Just moments from crashing a vast and dense forest could be seen outside a large village.

BOOOM!

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto only closed his eyes for a moment. His exhaustion and fatigue were quickly setting in. Despite just being outside the village wall and the slight chance of the gate opening again, Naruto needed a breather and was about to pass out.

BOOOM!

In the skies above Naruto a fireball shot through the air and violently crashed in the surrounding forest some distance away from Naruto. The booming noise was enough for the young blonde to snap back to consciousness.

"Huh what the…?" Naruto shouted as jumped onto his tired feet.

Naruto looked around frantically he didn't know what that loud boom was, but he knew he was still just outside of the village. Feeling panic and fear rise again at the possibility of being chased again, Naruto started running again. Whether or not he realized it but he was heading in the general direction of the source of the boom.

XXXXXXXXXX

From a distance a stream of smoke could be seen coming from somewhere deep in the forests outside of Konoha. The source of the smoke was a deep and wide crater. Smoldering bits and pieces of the probe were scattered around the crater. In the bottom of the crater remained what was the largest partially intact piece of the probe.

RUMBLE!

The severely damaged and nearly dismantled piece of foreign technology shook about violently. There was something inside of it and it was alive. There were air tight seals that were originally meant to keep everything outside, out and everything inside of the probe inside. Those seals were weak and worn out now. Whatever it was that was inside slammed against these weakened seals. The remains of the probe were giving out and were cracking open. The object was still sturdy enough to hold together but was no longer able to contain this unknown passenger.

With just a few centimeters of space, a mass of black liquid burst through the tiny openings. The black substance amassed in the bottom of the crater. It moved with a life of its own. It was a symbiote, a creature that lived off of other living beings life-force.

"**FREEDOM!" **The creature was ecstatic to be free and alive now.

"**Must find host...will die without host…"**

The creature crawled its way up the crater. To its own alarmed terror it found itself in a vast and somewhat devoid of life forest. It needed to find someone to bond to or else it would have to risk death.

"**NEED HOST!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Huuuah…huuuah…!" Naruto inhaled and exhaled deeply.

The child ran past exhaustion. He dropped to his knees and hands, trying to keep himself from falling face flat. His right arm started bleeding more. He could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Naruto crawled up to the closest tree he could find and threw himself, back against the tree.

"…stop…bleeding…" Naruto barely said any audible words as he gasped.

RIP!

The child barely had enough strength to further rip a tear in his shirt. Just enough so that the fabric would separate, it took a bit of more effort but Naruto managed to decently bandage up the wound. With that last bit of energy spent the young child passed out against the tree.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Dying…don't want to die…no host…" **

The symbiote moved about through the forest desperately searching for some kind creature to survive off of but to no avail there was not any success. It was dying and that was something the symbiote did not want. Despite the multitude of years being alive, it still had so much to live for. Hosts to take, lives to experience, for it to be once again imprisoned and exiled because it wasn't accepted for who it was, death was not something the symbiote wanted to accompany its newfound freedom. This new and alien world with which the symbiote could get away from old adversaries, it wanted to enjoy this world and what it had to offer.

"…stop…bleeding…"

A voice, a weak voice, the voice of a young child, a living being…something that the symbiote could use, and the creature searched out the voice and found it. A ragged and frail child, he looked as if death was upon him. As the symbiote got closer, it could somehow feel something, sense something. It was coming from the child.

"**Something special…power…raw power…anger…hatred…deliciously potent and raw…must have…"**

Without hesitation the creature lunged towards Naruto. The boy was abruptly awoken as he felt something large and wet feeling splash against him. Naruto opened his eyes to a blob of darkness that was encompassing him.

"W-what is t-this thing?"

Naruto struggled feebly to try and push the ebony morph off of his body. The creature exerted force against Naruto and pinned him against the tree he was laying against earlier. Almost his entire small body was covered by the liquid darkness. It forced its way into Naruto's wounded arm. He could feel this alien creature force its way through his veins and muscles.

"AHHHHHHH!"

The shrill scream of bloody murder came from this child as the once fading pain he had from that gash exploded into excruciation beyond anything a human should have been allowed to endure. The symbiote was not pleased by this loud noise. It wasn't enough to actually hurt the creature but it was enough to irritate it, making the symbiote force its mass into Naruto's mouth to muffle his screaming and force the child back into unconsciousness.

'Why…me…' Naruto thought sadly as he felt his eyes start to shut on their own. Moments before he would drift away, a sudden burning sensation on the surface of his stomach could be felt. Naruto caught glance of a glowing red seal burning brightly.

XXXXXXXXXX

DRIP!  
DRIP!  
DRIP!

"AH!" Naruto screamed as he jumped up and onto his own tired feet.

He swatted at himself still thinking that the black ooze was still surrounding him. To his own surprise there was nothing accept for stagnant and murky water. Naruto looked around to see he wasn't in the outskirt forests anymore. But a rather dark and dank stone and brick wall corridor. It looked like some sort of underground sewer.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked out loud as he started walking forward.

Not sure where to go Naruto just kept walking; it seemed the corridor only went two ways, forward or reverse. The child looked around at the walls, trying to see if there would be anything different, something that could point him or take him in the right way.

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!

Something was wrong very wrong. The stone laden walls that only moments ago looked solid and sturdy suddenly began cracking. Hairline cracks grew and spread rapidly. Soon the cracks widened a familiar black liquid started to ooze through the widening openings. Naruto was frightened by this, the dark creature was back. Naruto started running. He ran fast as he could down the corridor hoping to get some kind distance from the darkness that was forcing its way through the walls. He kept running until something started to appear in front of Naruto. The young blonde child slowed down and came to an altogether stop.

"What is that?"

Large barred gates nearly as big as one of Konoha's main entranceways. In the center of the bars was a parchment paper with the kanji for "Seal" written on it. Only for a moment the gate bars looked strong and unbreakable, and in the next moment that same black ooze that was seeping through the walls started to wrap around the large rods of metal. Suddenly the ooze began to rust and eat away the once reinforced gate.

"_**What is the meaning of this?" **_A dark, deep and sinister voice asked from behind the barred gateway. A pair of very large and feral looking set of eyes gazed upon Naruto. The eyes were glowing blood red with black slits instead of irises.

"_**My, my, what a surprise…my jailer here to see me so soon and at such a young age…" **_The voice laughed lowly.

CRASH!

"AH!" Naruto screamed as he fell back on his own butt as a large paw with razor sharp claws burst through the bars, just barely stopping short of Naruto.

"_**What an even more delightful surprise indeed. Wasn't expecting the seal to be that weak and so soon, too soon actually. But I'm not complaining…is this your doing kit?" **_

SMASH!

Just as the malevolent voice asked this question, the source of the voice burst its head through the barred gate. Naruto could clearly see it was a very big fox with blood red fur. The Fox bared a very murderous and joyful grin at Naruto. The boy was frozen, he wanted to get up, turn back and run the way he came. But his body refused to budge. The nose of the fox leaned in close to breath in the scent of fear.

"_**No…you are not the cause of this predicament kit." **_The fox sniffed around.

"_**It is you who are doing this aren't you? Trying so greedily and hungrily to consume this vessel like a living swarm of locusts. Show yourself you parasitic filth." **_

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!

The walls behind Naruto started to degrade further. Soon it was like a dam breaking as floods of darkness poured through so violently. The darkness massed up behind Naruto and began to take a humanoid shape. The center mass was vaguely recognized as the chest which was adorned with a white symbol of a spider. And where tear marks appeared could be seen as the eyes of this creature.

"**Parasitic filth you say? You are no different to take up host in this frail body." **The creature, the symbiote responded.

"_**Bah don't make me laugh. This child is no host to me but a weak prison that his family cursed him to be. But I suppose "parasitic filth" is too harsh of a label for you creature. I don't recall ever seeing a being like you before but I know you are not of this world or even realm for this matter. But that does not matter to me. My freedom is only mere moments away and I will happily kill you and the boy to get to it." **_The fox chuckled happily as he forced the rest of his body out of the gate.

"**Your freedom lies in me. You and the child join me; become one with me so that I will become more powerful than anything my entire species could ever possibly dream of coming close to. Join me willingly or be consumed whole." **The symbiote said menacingly as it grew and expanded dramatically, destroying more of the surrounding stone walls.

Naruto watched as the large and demonic fox faced off against this massive creature of living darkness. Both were so menacing to be near and both desired to do away with Naruto and each other.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_The Fox burst into insane and arrogant laughter.

"_**You threaten me? You dare to have the physical and mental fortitude to threaten me? I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO! The most powerful of the Biju and the most feared. I can cause tsunamis and earthquakes with the mere swipe of my tails you deluded parasitic slime. Come then you amorphous waste of creation, try and "consume" me, try to take my power. I'll give you all that you want parasite I'll blast through you with sheer ease. Come forth and face your end!" **_Kyuubi shouted confidently as he started to charge up large particles of chakra in his mouth.

"**We shall become one…" **The symbiote paused for moment as he stared down at Naruto. **"You shall be consumed after I take him." **The symbiote suddenly launched a large tendril forward that threw Naruto against a crumbling wall, pinning him down in a mass of black webbing.

"**Your power, your anger, your hate…all of it infinite…all of it so delicious…It will be all mine, all of it!" **

The symbiote fired off a barrage of shiny smooth shards of ebony at Kyuubi. Kyuubi fired his beam of destructive and powerful chakra at the wave of sharpened objects. Kyuubi's blast destroyed most of the shards and blew right through the symbiote. It shrieked in pain as the force and raw heat of the attack burned a massive gapping whole through the alien. However the attack stopped abruptly as the shards that weren't destroyed by Kyuubi impaled the fox.

"_**Damn you parasite!" **_Kyuubi growled angrily, although not as damaging as what was dealt to the symbiote. It gave the fox enough pain to break off the sustainment of his destructive beam. That momentary distraction gave the symbiote just enough time to both recover and follow up. It launched a massive clawed arm that rammed into the side of Kyuubi's neck and sent the fox's head crashing into a degrading wall.

SMASH!

The symbiote took this moment to spread itself over Kyuubi's fur. Kyuubi was not amused by this attempt to take over. The raw power of the fox flared into an inferno as blood red chakra burned and crackled violently, destroying the mass of the symbiote that was trying to encompass the fox and forcing the rest of the symbiote back screeching in pain.

"**YOU WILL JOIN!" **The symbiote screamed in frustration as it thrust a large arm forward that quickly morphed and was now shaped like a large blade forward at the Fox. Kyuubi countered with one of his clawed paws and snapped off the tip of the black blade.

SNAP!

Naruto's eyes widened watching in terror as the large blade tip was snapped off and came flying at him. Naruto struggled to break out of his black web bindings to try and get away but it all yielded no results of benefit.

"NO! I don't want to die yet!" Naruto closed his eyes to his incoming end.

FLASH!  
SWOOP!

A bright yellow flash suddenly appeared and disappeared in front of Naruto and with that the blade tip that threatened his life was gone as well. Before Naruto could even think to ask what happened. Kyuubi stopped short of sinking his teeth into the symbiote.

"_**This can't be…"**_

"_Oh yes it is dattebayo!" _A feminine voice screamed out.

Kyuubi's jaw snapped shut as he felt himself being yanked back by his tails. The Fox stole a glance back to see a familiar face. A young adult woman with fire red hair had both her arms wrapped around one of Kyuubi's large tails.

"_Man! You are one heavy ass furball! Ladies!" _The woman with red hair screamed as suddenly exact clones of her poofed into existence. They all grabbed a tail or the same tail and all heaved as they pulled at the same time.

Kyuubi was pulled off of his feet and dropped flat on his belly. The red haired woman and all her clones chimed together as they heaved once more and suddenly swung the fox against a wall, slamming the large vulpine. The symbiote was about to take advantage of this intervention until suddenly that same yellow flash that saved Naruto appeared just above the symbiote's head.

"_RASENGAN!" _

BOOOM!

The symbiotes head blew apart as a sphere of rapidly spinning blue chakra tore through the alien's body. Once more the symbiote shrieked in pain. While the source of the attack dropped to the ground. It was a tall blonde haired man dressed in a Konoha Jounin uniform and sporting a white with red fire designs, he stood and turned to smile at Naruto.

"W-who a-are…" Before Naruto could finish his sentence an anxious female voice sounded off.

"_Ooooooohh! My baby boy! Mama's coming!" _The woman with red hair had joyous tear stained eyes as she came running to Naruto.

The child was perplexed by who this beautiful red haired woman was referring to. Before Naruto could inquire on whom she was, the blond haired man cut Naruto free of the black webbing. Naruto was picked up in the blonde man's strong arms before he could fall to the ground.

"_Gotcha son!" _The man said with a happy grin.

"Y-you c-can't m-mean me?" Naruto asked with shock as the blonde man continued to hold Naruto.

"_Mama's here Naruto!" _

BAM!

The red hair woman ran and ran and then she crashed into Naruto and the blonde haired man. She had them pinned under her as they fell to the wet ground. Naruto had absolutely no idea what was happening. This was so foreign to him. He had seen something like this before honestly. This was something that a happy family did, but what made this instance so different was that Naruto was right smack dab in the middle of it all. He was the center of attention…good attention.

"_Hahahahaha! Kushina calm down sweetheart." _The blonde haired man laughed happily.

"_Never! I waited too damn long for this!" _The woman now identified as Kushina started pressing her face against Naruto's forehead and face all over.

This action Naruto had once seen before but never experienced in person was so foreign and alien to him. He tried to remember what they were called. They were called kisses, this woman known as Kushina was showering Naruto in kisses all over his forehead and face. He didn't understand why she was doing this but it felt right to him.

"W-who a-are you guys?"

"_Nani?" _Kushina stopped her downpour of affection as she looked owl eyed and the blonde haired man just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"_He doesn't know about us remember dear?" _The man said as he got back on his feet and helped Kushina and Naruto up as well.

"_That's right! Well then we had better introduce ourselves to our son most Ricky Tick!" _Kushina yelled.

Naruto flinched at all the yelling but then asked quietly. "Son?"

"_I am the Red Hot Blooded Habanero! I am Kushina Uzumaki! And I am your Mama-chan! Dattebayo!" _Kushina practically boasted to her own son.

"_I'm the Yondaime Hokage, the __Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō. I am Minato Namikaze and your father Naruto." _

Naruto just stared with shock and awe. This day was just getting weirder and weirder for the young child. He was chased and almost killed by an angry mob, attacked by some living mass of darkness and almost crushed by a massive demon fox.

"I-I don't understand what's going on here! I don't know where I am or why these monsters are here! And now I find out I have parents!" The child shouted and sobbed as his parents got close to consol him. Kushina hugged Naruto tightly and Minato patted his sons head.

"_There there little one, I understand you're upset and you don't understand. Your Papa and I will explain soon enough…" _Kushina said in a soothing manner.

"_But first things first, we gotta put an end to this squabble those two have dragged you into." _Minato said with a much more serious tone as he pointed out to the recovering fox and symbiote.

"_We don't have much time son, but here's the jest of what you need to know." _Minato said as he started pulling out special tri-pronged kunais from his pockets.

"_Your father and I love you very much and nothing will ever change that no matter what." _Kushina said with a loving smile as she kissed her son on the cheek.

"_And like any good parents we're here to protect you and help you stop these two monsters." _Minato said.

"H-help m-me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"_Believe it or not but this is your body, your mind we are inside of right now. That fox was sealed inside of you and that black parasite is trying to take over your body. But regardless this is your body and your mind. This is your domain, you can crush these two wretched creatures son, we believe in you and we will stand by you." _Kushina said with the deepest seriousness as she let go of Naruto ready to face the creatures that threatened her only son.

"_**Oh how I've longed for this day! You wretched witch, you and your mate shall finally die again!"**_

"**You are all delaying the inevitable, I shall consume you all, and you will all join and become one with me!" **

Kushina and Minato readied themselves as the symbiote and Kyuubi fully recovered. While this was happening the words just spoken to Naruto echoed constantly over and over in his head.

"I-I-I'm l-loved…I have parents…I'm not alone anymore…" Naruto said slowly to himself as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"_Get ready Kushina!" _Minato yelled.

"_You don't have to tell me twice love." _Kushina flashed a grin at her husband.

"My mother and father…they're here to protect me…" Naruto said and as he saw the symbiote and Kyuubi move into attack, he realized.

"Those monsters are going to hurt them…my mom and dad… they need my help!"

Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly a fierce blue chakra surrounded the child. His eyes glowed an incredible cerulean. This blue chakra flowed into the remains of the walls and the murky water. Minato and Kushina could feel the fierce build up of chakra and mental strength. Their son was ready to play hard ball.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready!" Naruto yelled.

The boys blazing blue chakra pulled slabs of stone wall out into the air with relative ease. Before Kyuubi knew it these large slabs of stone were propelled with rocket force straight into him. The stones smashed into Kyuubi. At the same time the dark murky water that covered the stone floor suddenly massed into a title wave and smashed into the symbiote. In the instant of contact the water froze trapping half of the symbiote's body to the ground.

"_Now!" _Minato and Kushina yelled together as they charged into the fray.

Kushina and more of her clones appeared. They surrounded Kyuubi while he was being pelted by stone rockets. In unison all the Kushinas materialized large chains from their bodies. The chains not only snaked around the fox but also stabbed deeply into his body. The fox was being bound and immobilized as the Kushinas pulled the demon fox to the ground.

"_**Damn you wench!" **_

The symbiote was about to smash its way out of the ice block that trapped half its body. Minato launched a barrage of tri-pronged kunai. All of them entered the symbiotes body but yielded no noticeable effect. The symbiote was about to taunt until suddenly Minato started charging up his attack.

"_Rasengan!" _Minato yelled with two spheres of chakra in his hands this time.

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu!" _

Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. Bright blue flashes suddenly started to appear and expand inside of the symbiote. There were multiple ones and they all grew expanding the symbiotes body outward until.

BOOOM!  
BOOOM!  
BOOOM!  
BOOOM!

The symbiote blew apart from the inside out, Minato teleported out. Its body splashed all over the inner sanctum of Naruto's mind. The creature struggled to pull itself back together while Kyuubi continued to fight against growing number of chains that were now wrapping up almost every inch of his large body and the storm of stone slabs that showered him.

"_Great job Naruto!" _Minato shouted as he turned around and gave his son a grin and thumbs up.

"_Mama's so proud of you sweetie, we both are."_

"_It's time to end this son; we're with you all the way." _Minato added.

Naruto started to concentrate, his chakra growing immensely with the will of his mind. Soon the entire dark chamber glowed brightly. Naruto was preparing the final blow his mind would deal to these two monsters. Minato and Kushina followed suit and readied their deathblows. Mother, father and Son would triumphantly run supreme over these two creatures of destruction.

"Mother, father…I love you both so much, thank you!" Naruto screamed as his body was consumed by a bright blinding light.

"_We love you too Naruto…"_ Minato and Kushina said at the time as they both charged at the symbiote and Kyuubi while they too and everything else around them was being consumed by the light.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the outside world, Naruto's body was entrapped by the symbiote's dark body. The seal on the boy's stomach was glowing even brighter now as blood red chakra spilled out of the seal. Suddenly a shimmering and powerful blue chakra encompassed Naruto and the symbiote. This bubble of blue chakra began to expand as it filled in with demonic chakra. The symbiote's body also started to ripple to all the energy that was freely flowing out. The bubble grew and grew, suddenly its shape fluctuated. But its growth was not hindered. This massive body of energy continued growing and growing until…

KA-BOOOOOOM!

**AN: **_And there you go, the start of my new Naruto Symbiote story _**"Malice" **_I hope everyone enjoyed the start of this new fic. Let me know what you guys think ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** _Season's greetings and Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas everyone! Hope this is an okay Christmas Present everyone. I know it isn't much and kinda below my usual standard length for a chapter post. But it was a last minute decision I suppose. And Call of Duty: Black Ops was sucking up a lot of time XD. Anyway I hope everyone still enjoys this story and has a good one for the Holidays ^^_

Chapter 1: Life as we know it

No one knew what happened to Konoha's Jinchuuriki the day a great explosion rocked the village from outside. The massive blast created an enormous creator which overtime was made into a lake. It was presumed Naruto was the only casualty in the massive explosion, since at the time villagers and ninja alike had sighted the young boy making a desperate dash through the closing gates of the village. No confirmation was made by the order of the Hokage a search party for Naruto and an investigation into the blast was made, sadly there was no definite answers yielded. But it was the wishful thinking of the villagers who despised Naruto's existence, to believe that the massive explosion claimed the life of Naruto. Eventually it became the accepted truth and explanation to what happened to the jailer of the Kyuubi no Yoko.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rain poured from the night sky, showering the now quiet village of Konoha. The few individuals still out on the streets were quickly seeking shelter from the downpour. All but one, a lone child slowly walking down an empty street, this child looked lost clutching a small pack to her chest. However she wasn't lost. No, she had nowhere to go; she had no home to go back to. While the rain poured the little girl had many thoughts running through her head.

"W-why? Why d-did it h-happen?"

She hadn't wanted it to happen, she'd just wanted him to stop, but he hadn't listened, she'd just reacted and now...

Flashback

"You must learn and uphold the ways of the Main House child, if you are to be the next Head of the Clan." Hinata's grandfather spoke sternly as a young Hyuuga child of the Branch house was brought in.

The child appeared no older than Hinata. She heard the screams of the child. The heiress to be couldn't bear to hear the screams of pain. She wanted them to stop; she wanted her grandfather to stop.

XXXXXXXXXX

An image of her grandfather's surprised face, his eyes gaining a glassy sheen as his body crumpled too the floor, played across her vision. She stood there wide eyed, not fully realizing her own actions would lead to this.

Screams and yells followed later. Anger and confusion running rampant, Hinata stood before a towering figure, crying while being restrained and a searing pain stretched across her forehead.

End of Flashback

A violent sob wracked her body, accompanied by a throbbing pulse from her Juinjutsu and a fresh stream of hot tears, the salty droplets running with the raindrops that rolled down her face, Hinata clutched the small pack she held in her arms close to her chest, holding it tight, seeking some kind of comfort. It was all she had, a small sack holding the few things she was allowed to take with her when she was banished.

Banished...

That's what they had called it.

That's what they had said when they came for her.

It was a cold feeling to realize that everything she had known could be taken from her so easily.

Hinata found cover from the rain in a back alley doorstep. Burying her face in her pack she sobbed into the wet material, crying as she only had the night her mother had passed away, and continued to until exhaustion forced her into the blissful darkness of unconsciousness, completely unaware of the small black fox watching her from the shadows.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yip!"

Something wet slowly lapped over Hinata's face. She squirmed a little and slowly opened her eyes. Much to her surprise she found a four legged creature nuzzling it's nose against her cheek. As she sat up, the little creature before her sat obediently with a wagging tail. It was a black fox.

"A-ano…hello?" Hinata hesitantly greeted the fox.

"Yip!"  
"Yip!"

"Yip!"

The fox excitedly hopped into Hinata's lap, surprising the tired child. She wasn't quite sure what to do with the little fox. Seemed that the critter was going to take the initiative, it quickly bumped it's head into Hinata's hand.

"D-do you w-want me to pet you l-little one?" Hinata asked.

As if understanding her, the fox bumped it's head a few more times into Hinata's hand in response. Hinata slowly and hesitantly petted the little fox. It nuzzled Hinata's hand with each pet and snuggled into the little girl's lap. It was strange for Hinata that this little fox would come to her in this hour of despair. She lost her family. They left her to the wolves in the middle of this cold world, but she at least had a new friend now.

"W-will you b-be my f-friend little one?" Hinata asked the fox, hoping that this fox would grant her companionship.

"Yip!" The fox quickly started licking Hinata's face.

Some Time Later

The day was coming to a close and the children were heading home from school. All but one, a lonely little girl who chose not to go home right away and instead sat on the swing set that she found comfort on.

Watching as parents collected her classmates, or as they wandered off in groups, laughing about one thing or another, the girl frowned. She'd had that once, a long time ago, when her family was whole...when she had a family.

She was alone; she had always felt that in all honesty. Even before her banishment she always felt like an outsider looking in. But now it wasn't just her family that she was the outsider of. That same feeling spread through the whole village. She wasn't just an outcast to her family she was outcast to the very village she was born in.

Sighing she pushed herself away from her swing, she had errands to run. Errands afterschool were her means to making a living, after all she had to make living with no family to support her.

"I guess I won't see him today after all…"

The reason why she found so much comfort in that swing set was the boy she had met that one particular day. She had never seen him before but he was there sitting out there right after school. She felt something about him, something familiar to herself. He looked alone.

Before she knew what was happening the boy had dragged her off with no direction in particular, holding her hand and talking animatedly about how they were going to be the best of friends…

And he'd been right. From that day on, the boy seemed to have enjoyed popping in the least likely of places. Always there to offer comfort and support. Even on a few occasions this boy was even a savior to her. It seemed over the years Hinata was subject to bullying from her former clansmen, those of the same age as it was. It was her only friend who had led them away, taunting them, attracting their anger and aggression. At times Hinata feared for the boy, but he always gave her a confident smile and would always return to her. He was but another ray of hope that not all was lost to her. That's why she found comfort in that swing set. It was where she met him, where she was befriended and spent many times just sitting there chatting away the day with that boy.

The boy, along with the fox she had met the night of her banishment from the clan, were the closest things to family and loved ones she had left. If she lost them, she would truly have nothing. She valued and treasured them above anything else, even if she was never banished, she would have still wanted to befriend them both.

"They're all I have now…" Hinata said quietly to herself.

Coming back to reality she rounded the corner into the market district...

She ran right into someone, Hinata wasn't prepared for that. She fell right on her rear, she winced just a little before quickly stuttering an apology to the person she had bumped into by accident.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry!"

"Oh my don't be so scared deary...see no damage done..." An old and weary voice spoke.

Hinata got a better look to see the face of a kind old woman smiling at her.

"Hmm, in fact…" The woman began, "It seems I owe you an apology my dear, are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Hinata stuttered, not used to being treated so kindly by someone she didn't know.

"Good, good," the woman mumbled digging in her bag for something, "Cinnamon roll?" she asked, holding out the sweet treat.

Hinata was taken aback. It was the first time in a very long time she was offered anything like that and by someone she only knew for a few moments. And it almost felt like this kind woman knew one of the most important things about her

"Um, thank you," she mumbled, accepting the sweet.

"No trouble at all." The woman insisted, "Now, off with you! I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to an old fossil like me. Shoo, shoo, life awaits you!"

"A-arigato," she mumbled, scurrying off with a smile on her face. Perhaps, just maybe, life wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata waited until her errands were done and she was home to eat up the delectable cinnamon treat that she had received. She thought about sharing this little morsel with her precious little pet fox which she had given the name Kuro-chan.

Pulling out her key and opening the door to her barely decorated let alone furnitured home. She was surprised to find that little Kuro-chan wasn't patiently waiting on her bed as the little fox always did. Closing the door behind her Hinata looked around her apartment to find her pet fox.

"Kuro-chan…" Hinata called out the fox's name.

Hinata checked her bathroom. Her closet and draws, she opened up her small kitchen's cabinets and even looked in the fridge.

"Kuro-chan!" Hinata called louder than before.

She was getting worried, anxiety quickly kicking in. She was afraid something had happened to her little fox. She was grief stricken at the thought of her fox having ran off, leaving her like everyone else. But then another speculation, maybe Kuro-chan wandered off and was hurt or even dead. She didn't want any of that to be true but the worry and fear spread through her like a deadly poison.

"K-kuro-chan where are you!" Hinata yelled tears starting to stream down her eyes.

She couldn't bare it anymore. She had to go find her little fox. Hinata grabbed her keys and rushed to the door, quickly swinging it open.

"Yip!"

Hinata was met with a familiar bark. She looked down at her doorstep and found Kuro-chan obediently sitting before her as if waiting for the door to open; the little fox giving Hinata a curious head tilt.

No words were uttered as Hinata dropped to her knees and quickly enveloped the fox in her arms. She sobbed quietly while holding the fox tightly.

"P-please d-don't that again Kuro-chan…don't s-scare me like that." Hinata pulled back to look the fox directly in the eyes.

"Y-you s-scared me so much, I-I was s-so worried!"

The fox gave an apologetic look to Hinata. She quickly noticed and stopped her sad ramblings.

"I-I'm sorry Kuro-chan, I didn't m-mean to yell. I-I was just so…"

Kuro-chan licked Hinata's cheek to show that everything was alright. Her tears were licked away and Hinata started to giggle as the fox started to nuzzle her neck.

"Just please d-don't do that again Kuro-chan."

"Yip! Yip!"

"Come on Kuro-chan, I got a little treat we can share together."

XXXXXXXXXX

That night Hinata slept in her bed with Kuro-chan sleeping beside her pillow. She started to fidget in her sleep. Her face covered in a distressed expression. Flashes of that fateful day that she was banished haunted her dreams. She started to toss and turn, shaking her blanket off. Her bad dreams quickly becoming nightmares, sweat covering her face.

While Hinata was in the throes of terror from her nightmares, something in the shadows of the former heiress' apartment stirred. It was as if the darkness itself was bending and shaping into something, something like a person's body. A dark figure stepped forward quietly. It was hard to tell what this person looked like; it was as if this being blended in with the darkness. It carefully walked to Hinata's bed.

"_**Shhhh…it's just a dream Hinata-chan…"**_ The unknown figure spoke, the voice was identifiable to an older male.

"_**They can't hurt you sweetheart."**_ The dark figure gently placed his hand on Hinata's forehead and then gently caressed her face. His voice was soothing and calming to the young Hyuuga.

Hinata whimpered in her sleep but then slowly calmed down. The dark figure placed the blanket back on Hinata and kissed her forehead. Hinata smiled gently in her sleep.

"_**Nothing will hurt you, nothing."**_

**AN: **_Like I said, sorry about the length of this chapter. But I felt that it covered the amount of plot needed to be shown in this chapter. I feel it got the point out I guess XD. Don't worry the next chapters won't be short like this. Anyway Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Holidays everbody!_


End file.
